Wedding planner?
by rauraandausllyshipper
Summary: "I'm Ally Dawson, I will be yours and Kira's wedding planner." In which, Ally is a wedding planner for Austin and Kira. Somewhere along the line, Austin and Ally may just find new love interests.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, new story! Don't worry, I will still be updating 'The map that leads to you.' I am seriously excited about this story. I am not saying this idea is completely mine, I have read lots of stories here on FanFiction with a similar plot so I decided to write one of my own. There will be a lot of point of views changing since I am trying to tell the story through Austin and Ally's perspective. Enjoy!

Austin's POV

"Austin, could you do me a favour?" My fiancé Kira asked me. "What?" I replied with no emotion in my voice. Now don't get me wrong, I do love Kira but she can be really annoying and rude.

Being the daughter of Jimmy Starr, a famous record producer, she has attitude and a lot of money.

"I need you to phone a lady named Ally Dawson. She's going to be our wedding planner and there's a lot to do, so you're going to have to call her fast, she may not be available after and plus she's our age and one of the best wedding planners." Kira concluded.

"Fine, I'll call her" I replied irritated. Sometimes, I wonder why Kira can't do this by herself. But she's always too busy out with her friends or shopping.

After Kira left shopping, I decided I should call Ally. I found her number written on my bed side table by Kira.

 _Austin_ Ally

 _"Hello?"_ I greeted

"Hi!" A cheery young girl said on the other line

When I heard the cheery excited voice, I couldn't help but chuckle.

 _"I'm Austin, Kira's fiancé, she asked me call you."_

"Oh, yes. Sorry I should have sounded a bit more professional when I said hello" She answered sheepishly.

 _"Don't worry about that. Kira, asked me to call you and ask if you would like to stay with us until the wedding so it would be easier to plan the wedding and we would have it planned much faster."_

"Oh umm sure, I guess. I wasn't expecting this but sure, I would love to!"

 _"Kira and I will come pick you up in a week at the airport. Bye! "_ I said as I hung up.

Ally's POV

Oh dear, today was the day I was going to see Mr. Moon and Ms. Starr. I was beyond nervous because well, first off: they're famous, they're rich and what if they don't like me?

I came out of the airplane wearing a black lace romper, black flip flops while my hair was curled. I saw Mr. Moon and Ms. Starr who were both looking in the wrong direction to find me, so I decided to approach them.

"Hi." I smiled at the both of them as they turned around. "Oh, hi." Austin smiled sheepishly as he was embarrassed that I had come get them rather than them getting me where they were supposed to. "Hi." Kira said as she looked at me weirdly.

Was there something on my face? Was I showing too much skin? I didn't know why she was giving me that stare.

"I'm Austin, and this is Kira." Austin said shaking my hand while smiling at me. I have to admit, he was very good looking. Beach blonde hair, blue eyes, worked out biceps and a charming smile. No wonder, him and Kira are together. She too is very good looking. Tan skin, pearly white teeth, expensive clothes, she and him are a perfect match.

I went to shake Kira's hand but she didn't shake it so I just awkwardly took my hand back.

As we went to put my stuff in the car, Austin spoke to me while Kira walked in front of us, not speaking to anyone. "I'm sorry about her, I don't know why she's being so rude, she's not usually like this. I apologize for the inconvenience." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, no it's alright, she's probably just not comfortable with me. It's alright, my job is to plan a wedding here, not make any friendships" I said smiling.

Austin's POV

I was in awe as she said that. If anybody would have shown rude remarks to Kira, she would have freaked out and started a fight but Ally on the other hand, just accepted the fact and tried to make the most of it.

As we reached home, I showed Ally her room and she unpacked her stuff right after. I can't help but admit, she is the prettiest woman I have ever seen. Kira is very pretty too, but Ally is all natural. I could tell Ally hasn't got one surgery on her face while Kira has got work done on her nose and lips.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled as I entered Kira and my room, closing the door behind me so Ally wouldn't hear anything. "What do you mean?" Kira asked batting her fake eyelashes as she tried to make an innocent face.

"Why were you being so rude to Ally? The dirty look, not shaking her hand, you were okay in the morning, what happened to you when we reached the airport?" I rubbed my temples trying to take the anger out.

"You know why I did that" Kira hissed as she came near me. "Why?" I questioned. "I don't think she's a good person. I don't think she knows what she's doing either. Did you see the way she was looking at you at the airport? And oh my god, don't even get me started with the outfit. Black romper? Seriously? It wasn't even cute" She complained.

"I'm pretty sure she is a good person. If she has been known for the work as number one, she definitely knows what she's doing. She was looking at me fine and being friendly, there was nothing else that she wanted, all she did was shake my hand and smile at me just like she tried to do with you, but you completely ignored her. Why the hell would you make her wedding planner if you didn't like her either way? And her outfit looked great, it complemented her skin tone and hair." I concluded mad.

"Oh so now you're going to take the fake bitch's side? Austin, you're _my_ fiancé not hers. She doesn't know shit about you and you don't know shit about her either. I know she isn't a good person, she just came here to steal you from me and I know what she's going to do. I'm going to send her back to New York, she has no point in staying here in California with us." Kira said heading towards out bedroom door.

"Don't you dare think about doing that, Kira." I pulled her arm towards me. "Watch me." She got out of my reach and headed towards Ally's room, which was locked. Kira knocked about 10 times when Ally came out of the room sleepily. Ally was wearing pajama shorts with a half sleeve shirt, her hair in a bun

"You have to get out of my house." Kira said to Ally as a matter of fact. "What?" Ally rubbed her eyes not sure of what was going on. "Ally, don't listen to her, she's gone out of her mind and doesn't know what she's talking about anymore." I said gently pushing Ally back into her room.

"Just go to sleep and don't worry about Kira."

I closed the door behind me and Kira looked at me like she was about to burst with rage. "You know what, I can't deal with you, I'm flying to Florida tomorrow morning with my girls. I won't be back for a month, good luck with the bitch." She said pushing past me and going into our room.

I really don't know what to do with Kira anymore. She's always jealous if any girl comes near me and gets defensive. I decided to call Dez and just not worry about Kira right now.

Austin _Dez_

"Hey Dez" I said sulking

 _"Hey buddy! What happened, why do you sound so down?"_ He worriedly asked.

"It's Kira. She told me that there is a wedding planner named Ally Dawson so we both jumped in to book her, but when we saw her at the airport, Kira got all mad and didn't want to talk to Ally. She's being a complete bitch and is flying to New York with her friends tomorrow for a month. The worst part is, she even went to Ally and said 'Get out of my house.' I mean that's really no way to treat somebody staying with you and that's what she exactly did. I don't know what to do with Kira anymore, I don't want to break our relationship, I think we still have a chance to improve but she just won't keep up." I said frustrated.

 _"Wait, did you say Ally Dawson?"_ Dez asked

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

 _"Ally Dawson. She was with me in university. She's really nice, gentle and an amazing singer. She cares so much for people around her and is always doing her best to make others comfortable around her. Whenever I didn't understand anything in studies, I would go to her. She basically knows the answer to everything."_ Dez explained to me.

"Oh. That's actually really cool. Since Kira's going to Florida, why don't you come over soon?" I asked Dez.

 _"I would love to, I just hope Kira doesn't come back for long. Gosh, I hate her."_ Dez said probably with disgust on the other line.

It was pretty obvious Dez didn't like Kira and Kira didn't like him either. From the first time she saw seen my buddy, she thought his outfits were hideous and thought he was incredibly stupid. Ever since that, Dez has hated her back thinking she's too snobby and is always questions why I'm marrying her either way.

The truth is, when I met Kira, she was the best person alive to me. She was a great person, always being nice to everyone around her. But when she got famous and I proposed to her, she turned snobby and rude. The only things that matter to her are money and shopping.

I don't feel what I used to before with her, now I just find her annoying and a cry baby. I can't even break it off with her since everybody knows I have proposed to her and I would get shamed by the media and everyone else around me.

We aren't even engaged properly, I only slipped a ring on her finger when I proposed to her and that was about it, I didn't even get my ring. I don't even want one, considering Kira lost hers the night I proposed.

The next morning rolled around and as I woke up, I realized Kira left for Florida and it was just me and Ally now.

"Good morning." I said as I went into Ally's room to wake her up. "Oh, hi good morning." Ally said getting up. I let her get ready as I went to get ready as well.

"I made pancakes and eggs." I said as Ally came in the kitchen fixing the back of her top. "Umm Austin, if you don't mind, could you please help me zip the back of my top?" Ally asked blushing.

"No problem." I said as I started zipping the back of her top. My hand accidentally touched her back, I won't lie, I felt a spark but I had to pull away, she would have thought I'm a creep.

"Thank you." She smiled as I finished zipping her in.

We started with our breakfast when Ally asked me a question that made me choke on my pancake.

"Austin? What did Kira mean when she said 'get out' to me yesterday? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" Ally asked nervously.

"No Ally. You didn't do anything wrong. Kira just gets upset over little things. She thought you have a thing for me so doesn't take a liking towards you, but you know what, don't worry about it, I really don't know what's wrong with Kira. Ever since I proposed to her, she's always been so rude, snobby and gets mad even when a girl smiles at me. That's the reason she isn't with us right now. She's going to be in Florida for the next month." I explained to her.

"Oh. I didn't know she had that big of a problem with me. I was taken back a little when she told me to get out. I wasn't sure about what I had done wrong. But if she doesn't like me, why would she ask me to be your wedding planner?" Ally just curiously questioned me.

"I don't know either." I shrugged. "Austin, I'm only here to stay for a month and a half, without Kira we can't plan the wedding." She asked worriedly.

"Look, I don't know what do either. All we can do is wait till Kira comes back. If you don't mind, could you stay for longer than a month and a half?" I asked her scratching the back of my neck.

"The most I can is 3 months. I can't extend it over that, I have to plan another wedding." Ally clarified while on her coffee.

"That should do." I implied. "Austin. One more question." Ally asked giggling. "And what would that be?" I mimicked her giggling. She just laughed like crazy but continued. I don't know, but there just is something beautiful about her laugh.

"Do you feel what you used to feel with Kira anymore?" Once again, I choked on my pancake. "I'm going to be honest. I still have feelings for her, but just not what I used to feel before, which was a feeling whenever I kissed her, I used to feel sparks, now I feel nothing. I used to find her gorgeous, but all those surgeries did nothing but make her look plastic." I answered truthfully.

"Do you have a boyfriend, fiancé, husband back home?" I curiously asked her. "No." She breathed out. "I'm only 22! I don't have a husband or a fiancé. But yeah, I don't have a boyfriend either. I just haven't found my Prince Charming yet." She remarked.

"You're only 22?!" I asked her in surprise. "But I mean, you're already one of the most famous wedding planners and you don't have a boyfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm only 22." She sheepishly answered. "How old are you?" She wondered. "I'm 25. 3 years older than you." I smiled. "Yup!" She smiled back at me.

As the day went on, Ally and I hung out. I got to know a lot of things about her and vice versa. It's just, sometimes I wish Kira was like Ally. Smart, down-to earth, loving, sweet and caring.

Ally and I decided to head out for dinner since we both were hungry as hell. We're going to take a walk just so that we don't cause pollution. "Woah there sexy" A guy winked at Ally looking at her butt. "Excuse me?" Ally asked.

"You sure are sexy as hell" He said laughing along with his friends. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about my girlfriend that way." I said as my face got red. "Oh sorry man, didn't know she was our girlfriend. My apologies" The guy apologized.

"Just don't do it again to anyone." Ally gave him a sweet smile. "Got it." They guy said chuckling and walking off with this friends.

"Girlfriend? Really?" Ally asked me giggling. "Hey! I had to protect you somehow! The only thing that came to my mind from hit not hitting on you more was calling you my girlfriend." I said laughing along with her.

We had our dinner when we started walking back home when Ally stopped abruptly. "Oh Austin, look at this! It's so beautiful!" Ally clapped her hands together pointing at a dress. Oh gosh, she's so god damn adorable.

"Can we go see it?" Ally asked me with big hopeful eyes. "Alright, come on." I said letting her drage me inside the store.

Ally went over to it but as soon as she saw the tag on it, her smile fell. "Come on, there's nothing here to see. It's too over-priced." She said sadly. I couldn't see her sad anymore so I picked up the dress and took it over the register.

"Austin you don't have to do this." Ally informed me when I pulled about my credit card. "Don't worry about it Ally, consider it as a 'Sorry your one month is being wasted' kind of a gift." I chuckled.

"You really did not have to buy we that dress, Austin. It was too much. I mean $550 on a dress?" Ally tried to argue with me as when we got out of the store.

"Hey, it's not too much, okay? If you liked it, you should have told me. I couldn't bear to see the sadness on your face. Plus, Kira's dresses cost way more than the dress you just bought. Her dresses are always so slutty, but this one, it's perfect for you." I teased.

Once we got back home, Ally tried to persuade me into her paying me back but I just kept saying no to her.

We decided it was time to head to bed since it was pretty late in the night. Around 3 am.

I dropped Ally to her room on the way and stayed with her. She then went to sleep and I just watched her silently. I noticed how peaceful her soul is. She really is perfect in every way possible. What the hell am I doing with Kira? I questioned myself while running a hand through my hair. My fiancé left me just to go hang out with her friends while I am left with a beautiful girl at me house.

I can't have a crush on Ally...can I..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really make my day! :) This is a very short chapter, not too much since I want the next chapter to be one of you guys' idea. So review letting me know what you would like to see happening next in the story. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

"Austin!" I laughed as I jumped to get the remote from his hands. "Nope!" He laughed holding it higher from me. Then, out of nowhere, our bodies touched and you know when you have the 'moment?' it happened.

It felt like we were staring into each other eyes for so long while our bodies touched each other. It was the best feeling in the world.

We both awkwardly pulled away yet managed to smile at each other. I won't lie, I feel something with Austin that I have never felt with anyone else before. I can't like Austin...he's supposed to get married to Kira. I cannot have a crush on him, he loves Kira not me. This is just so wrong.

Austin and I then prepared some good lunch. Salad, burgers and chicken.

"Hey, Ally?" The blonde asked me. "Yup." I replied stuffing my mouth with salad. He chuckled but continued, "I was wondering what I should do about the whole Kira thing. We have nothing ready, no plans, nothing. There is so much work that has to be done and she isn't even here. I can't even persuade her to come back here to LA. She is one stubborn and put person. She won't do anything another person wants her to do, even if it's for her good."

"Well, the most we can do is wait for her to come back from Florida; I don't know what else we can do. Without the bride, the wedding cannot be planned. Can I ask you a genuine question? You won't get mad?" I asked a bit nervous.

"I'll answer whatever it is truthfully." He smiled. "Do you want to get married to Kira?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

"No." He replied looking down. "You don't?" I asked surprised. "No, I don't. I don't know what I'm doing spending my time with her. I need to be without someone who understands my problems, not with someone who doesn't even care about me, just my money. Kira used to be a fun, loving person. I thought she was the love of my life, but I mean I'm pretty sure I'm wrong. She's rude to everyone now. I kind of want to break our relationship, but I mean what would the media say?" He said putting his face in his palms. "God, what have I got myself in."

"Austin, this isn't about what the media thinks. This is about what _you_ believe in. Be with someone you want to be with it. Not with someone you think you're forced to be with. Look, it's not my place to tell you who to marry and who not to, but I can tell you one thing; marry someone you love, not hate. Marry that one person who would make you smile every morning when you wake up. Marry that person that will give you happiness even in the gloomy days. Marry that one person who you believe will keep you the happiest in your life. don't go for that person who doesn't care about you. You're still only 25, you have time to re-think this marriage. Think about where this is heading. Are you engaged to her?" I questioned at the end.

"Well I only proposed, nothing more. We didn't even have a proper engagement ceremony, she ended up losing her ring the same night. We haven't even done more than kiss each other. I don't even want to get into bed with her."

Austin said he had to go to work and would be back by 5 pm. I had a lot of time to kill so I decided to call my friend Elliot and we're just going to go get a few drinks.

"This place is pretty good, eh?" Elliot asked me. "Yup, I like it." I said smiling at him. "You want to dance?" Elliot asked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the dance floor. "No, I'm good." I replied but we ended up on the dance floor eventually.

I then felt a hand snake up my dress and I pulled his hand away from me. "Elliot, what are you doing? Stop it." I tugged his arm away.

"Come on, let's have some fun, Ally." He answered putting his hands on my butt. "Stop it." I tried pushing his hands away from me, but his hands just wouldn't come off of me.

He then pulled me towards an alley after we exited the club. "Ally, let's just have some fun, nobody is here either way" He said trying to take off my dress. I couldn't push him away, he's just too strong. I really couldn't do anything but cry and hope for the best.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I saw an angry Austin on the other side of the alley.

He ran over to Elliot and I and pulled him off of me. I immediately ran to Austin and clung onto his chest. I think I realized one thing just now. I like Austin Moon.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Austin growled.

Austin's POV

"What the fuck were you doing?" I growled at the boy that was almost about to take advantage of Ally. How can I be so protective over a woman I have known for a day? I think it all makes sense now. I like Ally Dawson. I gently pulled Ally away from our side hug even though I really liked her beside me and went face to face completely with this guy.

He threw a punch at me right before I punched him right in the face and blood started to come out of his nose. I then kicked him in the nuts and he started to bawl on the ground.

"Come on, Ally. There's nothing here for us to see. Let's just go home." I said picking her up bridal style. We sat in my car and I asked my driver to drive me home.

"Ally, are you okay?" I ran my hand through her hair, she was leaning on my shoulder when she started crying. "I didn't know what do, Austin. He just came at me and I couldn't do anything about it, I tried pushing him away for so long but he was too strong for me. I didn't know what to do, I just hoped for the best." She sobbed in my shoulder.

"I wouldn't let it happen, Ally. I'll always be there to protect you." I said kissing her forehead. She gave me a weak smile while I wrapped my arms around her the whole ride home.

Once we got back home, I put Ally to bed. Just when I was about to walk away and let her sleep, she held my hand. "Please don't go." She looked me in the eye.

"I won't." I said as I kicked my home slippers off and got underneath her covers. We ended up sleeping beside each other until 8 pm when I saw someone take their shirt off.

"Austin!" Ally covered herself up with her shirt. "Sorry." I said not sounding sorry at all. "I thought you were sleeping so I decided to change. "Well I'm awake now." I said winking her way. She gave me her beautiful laugh when I left the room for her to get changed properly.

I thought it would be best if we stay here for the rest if the day or whatever is left of it. Ally and I got comfortable on the couch and we watched movies.

"Why don't we get to know each other a bit more?" I suggested. "Sure!" Ally exclaimed.

"Okay. Starting off, I'm an only child, I love love love music, I grew up in Miami, I love pickles, I cannot dance at all, I like to learn new things about people and about the world, I hate scary movies, I also don't like snobby people who make others feel low about themselves." She concluded smiling.

"Wow. You're actually a very cool person!" I said lightly punching her in the shoulder. "I would say myself" She said flipping her hair back and giggled. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I grew up in Miami too, I too am an only child, I loveeee pancakes, I love music, which you know since I'm a pop star, I absolutely love old school bands, and I am kind of stuck with someone I don't want to get married to." I answered as I chuckled at the end.

After all that conversation, we kind of did get hungry and thought it would be the best to order pizza and play truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Ally asked me. "Dare." I replied confidently. "I dare you to lick the whole bottom of your shoe." She challenged me.

"Alright." I then licked my whole shoe while Ally was groaning in disgust. "Truth or dare, Ally?" I asked her.

"Truth." She answered shyly. "Have you ever liked anyone who you know you can't like for whatever reason." I asked her

"Yes." She gave me an answer. You have no idea how badly I want to be that person she has/had a crush on. I don't what it's about her, whenever I see her, my heart speed increases, I feel like there's no one else in the world expect for the both of us. Ally defines the word 'perfect.' From the way I know her and the way Dez has described her, she's that person you would want to be with everyday. Whatever I do, it's like 'Ally this, Ally that.' She's everywhere up in my mind. I just can't get her out. I feel like she's the one meant for me but I'm stuck with someone I don't even think loves me anymore. You may think I'm an asshole for this, but I don't have feelings for Kira anymore, it's all about Ally. I know I shouldn't like Ally, she probably sees me as an older brother and not a person she would want to be with.

Ally's POV

Once we finished playing truth or dare and caught up on many other things, it was time for bed. It was really late and Austin had work the next day.

Once I hit the bed, I started to think about how my life just turned from a dead-end job to being a wedding planner for Austin Moon and Kira Starr. If you ask me, I would tell you I don't think Austin is going to marry Kira. From the way Austin has described her, she doesn't seem like a person that could love anyone more than themselves. Sure I like Austin, but nothing could ever happen between the both of us, Kira won't let him go, he will probably chicken out when it will come to speaking to Kira. Austin probably views me as a little sister. Do you know that feeling when you want somebody so badly, but you just can't get them? I know it's literally only been a day since I've liked Austin, but what I feel for this guy, I haven't felt with anyone else. I guess I'll just call Trish tomorrow and let her know about my problem. My mind literally has literally been revolving around Austin. 'Austin this, Austin that.' Out of all the people in the world, why does it have to be a guy that is supposed to be marrying a bitch? The way his blonde hair can make any girl swoon, his beautiful eye colour, everything about him is perfect. But he can never see me as anything else but a little sister...can he...?

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review what you would like to see next and I will hopefully be able to add it in the next chapter. The next chapter may take a few days to be posted since I want to have your idea in it and I want to make it super long! Byeee and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to Catm222 and Ross's Juliet for suggesting the idea of this chapter!**

Austin's POV

It's been about three weeks since I realized I have a huge crush on Ally. Next week Kira is supposed to come back home from Florida. Only if she could stay there longer.

Ally and I have been having so much fun. From going to see movies, eating out at places, she's just such a fun person to hang out with.

I was just casually watching the news on my TV in room when I almost spat out my drink. "We have spotted out Kira Starr and Fred Jakson out together partying. We even saw them making out in front of his house and apparently Kira went to Fred's house together. What is this supposed to mean? Will Austin Moon and Kira still have their wedding? Will Austin be able to forgive Kira for what she has done to him. We all know Austin and Fred aren't on great terms, but knowing that his fiancé was spotted making out and going home with Fred, we absolutely understand why Austin would be mad. Will there still be a marriage? Is this the end of Austin Moon and Kira Starr?" The reporter gave her news.

What the hell? She goes out for three weeks and goes to sleep with Fred, especially the guy that's my enemy?

"Hey Austin, may I come in?" Ally knocked on my door. "Yeah, come in Ally." I said before I heard by door knob being turned from the outside and saw Ally coming in and sitting on my bed.

"Were you watching the news?" She asked me holding my hands in hers. "Yeah. I was. I just can't believe she goes out for three weeks and ends up with another guy that I hate so much. Gosh, I can't believe she did that. What the hell is wrong with her? What was she thinking? She goes out for a month telling me she's going with her friends and the next thing you know, a bunch of reporters spot her out with Fred, kissing him! What did I do wrong? I was the perfect fiancé, Ally. I did everything for her. I literally worked as her own personal servant, most of my pay check went into buying her fucking expensive clothes and what do I get? A cheating fiancé." I finished putting my face in my hands.

"Austin, look she may not be the one for you. You can't just give up. You'll find your queen one day and she will love you as much as you love her. Kira went only for your money and didn't bother about your personality, she only cared about your money. I believe one day you'll find that girl for you and she'll love you for everything, not for how much you make. Whenever you will come back from work, she will be home making you your favourite dinner and then your little kids will come out running, showering you with hugs and kisses asking you if you brought them anything from work and you can hold up a bag of candy and they'll be so happy! Don't worry, you will find your Queen. Just wait patiently." She told me with dreamy eyes thinking about having a family of herself. I don't blame her, from the way she described it, makes me want to have a beautiful wife and loving children.

I have no idea what came over me but when I saw Ally give me that smile, I kissed her. Not on the cheek. No, no. The lips.

She kissed me back with same force and I felt all these fireworks I had never really felt with Kira. We kissed for about a minute until we had pull away for air.

"Wow." Ally breathed out. "Yeah. That really was something." I mumbled against her lips. "God, this is so wrong, I'm cheating on Kira." I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh god, I feel like such a bad person." She said putting her face in her hands.

"You know what? Kira went to Fred's house and made out with him in public, so I mean what are we doing that is so wrong? She went out with him and slept with him and all we did is kiss. So that way, it doesn't make me a cheater and you don't have to feel so bad about yourself, Ally" I said gently pulling her hands away from her face.

"Austin?" She asked in her usual cheery voice. Gah, I love that voice so much. "Do we have any plans for today?" She asked me snapping me out from my thoughts about her beautiful voice.

"Uhh no really, if you want we could stay home and watch a movie if you would like." I answered. "Oh okay." She then smiled at me.

I then kissed her once more and there went that beautiful feeling.

Ally's POV

Austin's kisses. I don't think I'll ever get bored of them. He's such a nice person and to know that this could mean something between us makes me even happier.

"So Ally, how would you like to go on a date with me?" Austin asked me with a big smile plastered on his face. "I would love to go on a date with you, Austin." I pecked his lips.

I could feel Austin smiling through the kiss and there really wasn't anything more perfect for me at the moment.

Austin said we would be leaving for date at 5 pm and it was about 3 pm, so I decided to go get ready. I wanted to look really good for Austin but considering the fact he's such a nice person, he wouldn't mind however I come to our date.

I first took a shower, wore my dress which is yellow sundress, did my makeup which consisted of a smoky eye, wore a dark red lipstick and threw on black stilettos. Man, I just really hope Austin likes this look.

"Oh my god." Austin said as I came out of my room. "Is it too much? Is my dress too short? I knew I should have stuck to weari-"I got cut off by a pair of lips on mine. "You look perfect. No it's not too much, it's the perfect amount and it's the perfect length." Austin smiled.

We then ended up at a fancy restaurant when Austin took my hand and his and asked me a question. "Ally. Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" I answered as I kissed him on the lips. "Good, because if you said no, I don't know what I would have done. Quite literally." He chuckled. Geez, even his chuckling is so adorable.

Once our dinner was over, we thought it would be the perfect to take a walk on the boardwalk. "Austin!" I laughed as he put me on his shoulder and slapped my butt. "Let's go near the water." He said carrying me over to the water. He dropped me in the water and I screeched.

"That was not fair." I said crossing my arms on my chest and playfully huffing. "You know you had fun." He gave me his beautiful, charming smile.

"I did. Today has been a wonderful day. Finally I don't have to hide my feelings for you." I said giving him a kiss. "Hmm and I don't have to hide mine about you, gorgeous." I received a kiss from him.

We headed back home and I went to change in my room when I started to think into a deep, deep thought. I was just wondering about how in a week, I was able to turn into Austin's girlfriend. A week ago, I was supposed to be his and Kira's wedding planner, but I guess the wedding won't be happening anymore considering Austin got cheated by Kira. The only thing that bothers me is that technically, Kira and Austin are still 'dating' and haven't broke it off yet.

I quickly changed into pajama shorts and a very loose shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun with a few curled pieces falling out and framing my face. I then came out of my room to see my boyfriend completely shirtless and in a pair of Calvin Klein shorts.

I literally stared at his body hungrily while he gave me his big famous smirk. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He winked at me, flirting with me. "And may I just say, you look sexy as hell." He said kissing me. "I'm so glad I can finally kiss you whenever I want and not worry if you're going to slap me" He continued.

We started up our movie while I cuddled with Austin as his arm was wrapped securely wrapped around me with the blanket on us. I went for a kiss when suddenly we heard the door bust out open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" An angry Kira busted through the door. "What the hell am I doing? What the hell were you doing with Fred in Florida?" Austin asked her going close to her. "I was with Fred, he's a great guy and while you weren't there for me, he actually paid attention to me." Kira hissed at Austin.

"I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, KIRA. I DEDICATED MY TIME FOR YOU. EVERYDAY WHEN I USED TO COME BACK FROM WORK, **I** WAS ALONE, NOT YOU. YOU WERE TOO BUSY SHOPPING WITH YOU FRIENDS OR AT SOME FASHION CAMPAIGN. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED. YOU WANTED MONEY, I GAVE YOU MONEY. EVERY. FUCKING. PENNY I HAD. I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU. FROM YOUR 'MENTAL BREAKDOWNS' ABOUT YOU NOT BEING THIN ENOUGH OR WHENEVER YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH ANY GIRL AND CAME BACK HOME CRYING WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT. BUT WHERE YOU EVER THERE FOR ME? WHEN MY GRAND-DAD PASSED AWAY, YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE TO COMFORT ME, YOU WENT OUT WITH YOU FRIENDS. I GET YOU NEED A SOCIAL LIFE, BUT EVERYDAY?" He yelled at her leaving her speechless.

"YOU SPEND MY MONEY ON ABSOLUTE CRAP AND ALL I EVER DO IS WATCH YOU SPEND IT. MAYBE THATS WHERE I WENT WRONG, I GAVE YOU TOO MUCH ATTENTION. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED IN YOUR LIFE SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TELLING ME I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU. YOU WENT OFF AND SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GUY WHILE WE WERE STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP AND DON'T TELL ME HE FORECED HIMSELF ONTO YOU. THIS SAME PROBLEM HAD HAPPENED BEFORE TOO WHEN YOU TOLD ME SOMEONE HAD FORCED THEMSELVES ON YOU. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED KIRA, YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM. YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY OF YOUR TIME, KIRA. ALLY WAS HERE TO PLAN OUR WEDDING BUT YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO GO TO FLORIDA. DO YOU NOT UNDERTSAND WHAT REASON WE HAD BROUGHT HER HERE FOR? TO PLAN OUR GOD DAMN WEDDING, WHICH BY THE WAY, IS NOT HAPPENING. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE. AND YES, ALLY AND I ARE IN A VERY HAPPY RELATIONSHIP. " Austin finished with his face red.

"You bitch, this is all your fault" Kira tackled me onto the ground. Austin got her off of me and into his arms.

"Look Kira, I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you anymore. What you did to me was completely unacceptable and unforgivable. I love Ally, not you." Austin calmly answered.

"Austin, I love you too!" I got on my tippy toes to kiss him. We pulled away but it still didn't look like Kira's anger had faded out.

"I don't understand Austin. Just because I slept with a guy twice in our relationship twice doesn't mean you have to break up with me." She said huffing.

"That is exactly what is means. You're not supposed to sleep with other guys when you're in a relationship with somebody else." Austin said as a matter of fact as he tightened his grip around me.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? YOU NEVER GAVE ME SEX, AUSTIN. SO I HAD TO GO TO OTHER GUYS." Kira started fake crying. "I never gave you sex because I wanted to do it to someone I deeply cared about, someone I loved. I don't love you Kira. I would really appreciate it now if you moved out with your stuff and leave. There's no point in you staying here after all." Austin said.

"FINE. I'LL LEAVE." Kira yelled as she went into her ex-room to get her stuff. It took her about two house until she had everything packed and then, she left. Out of my life and most importantly, out of Austin's life.

"Ally?" Austin asked me with a worried look on his face. "I know we've only been dating for like a day but now that Kira is gone, I'm kind of going to be very lonely at home so I was thinking if there is any way that you could move in with me?"

"Austin that's great! I would love to stay in here." I yelled excitedly. "But I was wondering if you wanted to move into _another_ house, not this one. It has too many bad memories of Kira and I that I really want to forget about." He informed scratching the back of his neck.

"Why not?" I answered giggling. "How can somebody be so positive about almost everything around them?" Austin asked murmuring around my lips. "You just need to find that person that makes you think ever so positively about everything around you. That might just be you." I closed the gap between our lips by giving him a kiss.

"Well I feel honoured." Austin kissed me back.

For the rest of the night, Austin and I talked and tried to look for houses online and contacted my New York real estate agents.

He might just be the one.

 **Sorry for the delay guys! I was out on vacation without any Wi-Fi so as soon as I came back, I wrote out this story.**


End file.
